


Hasta el último día.

by sextyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyles/pseuds/sextyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, Zayn y Liam encuentran dos cartas, una es dirigida hacia ellos... pero la otra no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el último día.

**Author's Note:**

> Este no es el primer trabajo que escribo, ni creo que sea el último. Pero es el primero que publico aquí.
> 
> Las criticas son bienvenidas.
> 
> Gracias
> 
>  
> 
> Tomando un poco de la realidad, escribí esto.

-No contesta mis mensajes –dijo Niall cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Tampoco ha contestado los mios –dijo Zayn saludándolo.

-Nada –dijo Liam desde atrás colgando el teléfono.

-Está destrozado –comentó Niall.

-Creo que todos estamos pasando por lo mismo ¿no?

-No es lo mismo Eleanor –le respondió Zayn –Con Harry, es diferente.

-Chicos, Harry tiene que estar aquí… ya paso casi un mes, los escondimos un tiempo. Y ahora tienen que dar la cara, hablar sobre el tema… y enfrentar lo que paso –dijo Paul entreabriendo la puerta.

-¿No les puedes decir que no hablen de ese tema? –preguntó Niall.

-Sabes que con los reporteros es imposible… digas lo que digas, nunca hacen caso.

-Pues… podemos ir por él. –dijo Zayn.

-Vamos, sirve que lo podemos consolar un ratito. –respondió Niall.

 

Iban porque no importaba que tan dañado estuviera Harry, podían entrar. Ellos siempre compartían todo, todos tenían las llaves de cada quien.

Pero en cuanto entraron a casa de Harry los chicos sintieron el peor de los sentimientos… miedo.

La casa estaba destruida, había platos rotos, sillas a la mitad, cojines desbaratados, las pinturas partidas, incluso las paredes se veían bastante dañadas.

Liam subió corriendo al cuarto de Harry y no habían pasado ni 30 segundos cuando estaba de nuevo asomado a las escaleras.

-Vengan –dijo Liam.

En cuanto subieron, se asombraron, no porque Harry no estuviera. Si no el que el cuarto estaba peor de lo que estaba allá abajo, no se podía distinguir nada, todo estaba destruido.

El cuarto en el que solía dormir Louis estaba cerrado. Zayn tomo lo perilla y lo abrió. Harry tampoco estaba ahí. Pero el cuarto estaba impecable, tal y como lo había dejado Louis la vez que se mudó con Eleanor.

Lo único que se veía diferente era el escritorio. Y los chicos lo sabían porque si alguna vez uno de ellos iba a dormir a casa de Harry, cuando entraba al cuarto de Louis, lo primero que decía era “Solamente no toques nada”. Preferían dormir en el sofá, porque Harry hablaba muy en serio. Y mejor así lo dejaban.

Niall se acercó al escritorio y tomo las dos hojas de papel, una escrita a negro y otra en azul. Comenzó a leer la hoja que estaba primero y pareció confundido, sin terminarla, comenzó con la otra, y al ver de lo que se trataba alejó las hojas de su rostro. Y diciendo 'no' con la cabeza salió del cuarto.

Zayn notó su preocupación y lo siguió. Liam prefirió saber el porqué de la reacción de Niall. Y comenzó a leer la primera hoja.

_“Harry:_

_El otro día recordé cuando me mencionaste que Taylor te había dicho que te amaba, y que yo solo me reí porque lo dijiste molesto. Frustrado porque tú no te sentías igual, y al parecer ella te agobiaba._

_¿Y te acuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que me amabas? Y que yo no sabía que decir. Porque sabía que me lo habías dicho en serio. Y solamente me fui de la habitación._

_Y me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho. Me arrepentí de haberle llamado a lo nuestro mierda, me arrepentí de haber dicho que solo éramos amigos. Porque ahora te siento más diferente que nunca. Ya no es lo mismo._

_Ya casi no reímos juntos, ya casi nunca te sientas junto a mi… es más, ya casi ni estamos en la misma habitación, ya casi no hablamos, apenas y nos volteamos a ver… y a veces solo es por segundos._

_¿Sabes porque te digo esto? Porque Eleanor me dijo que me amaba._

_Ya me lo había dicho antes, lo sé. Pero esta vez me lo dijo en serio, como tú… con la misma expresión._

_Y me acorde de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando hablamos atrás de camerinos… y que yo me moría de nervios, pero tu consejo me tranquilizó un poco. Y de las noches en vela que habíamos pasado viendo las películas más ridículas, y que nunca nos decidíamos por cual ver y nos llevábamos 3 horas en eso. Y de todas las risas, los juegos, las comidas, los chistes, los llantos… pero sobre todo los llantos. Porque tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, pero yo casi nunca estuve para ti..._

_Y si, le dije que yo también, pero no le respondí a ella._

_Te respondí a ti. Bastante tarde._

_Estas por casarte Harry, con una mujer. Y cuando nos diste la noticia a los cuatro no supe que estaba pasando._

_Y pensé que era mi culpa que no te dieras a conocer cómo eres. Y pensé que si tal vez yo ya no viviera podrías volverte a enamorar, así como te enamoraste de mí._

_Y creo que no hay nada más que decir, más que adiós._

_Te ama, Louis.”_

Liam difícilmente pasó saliva, se le asomaban las lágrimas, y no tardaban en caer a sus mejillas. Respiro un poco y leyó la segunda carta.

_“Liam, Zayn y Niall_

_Espero que nunca se separe lo que queda de One Direction, háganlo por mí. Son talentosos, y sé que saldrán adelante, porque nadie es más famoso que otro. Los 5 éramos iguales._

_Les escribo esto porque no podía mirarlos a la cara, porque sé que jamás me hubieran dejado ir._

_Cuando llegué a casa después de oír la noticia de Louis me tiré a mi cama y me puse a pensar. Y si no hubiera hecho eso, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de la carta de Louis._

_Porque me acordé de la última vez que escuché su voz, porque me marcó, y se me hizo muy raro que me marcara, porque apenas y hablábamos._

_Me dijo que iba a pasar a recoger unas cosas que había dejado aquí en la casa. Y mi curiosidad me mató y fui a ver que era. Y todo estaba igual, excepto el escritorio._

_Louis no se había llevado nada, solamente había dejado la carta._

_Todo fue mi culpa, cuando me habló salí de la casa, porque aun no soporto estar solo en la misma habitación que él desde que le dije que lo amaba. Y fue mi culpa, porque si yo hubiera estado aquí, tal vez me hubiera dicho las cosas en la cara y yo le hubiera respondido. Y todo hubiera sido diferente. Me habría dicho que no me casara, y que él me amaba a mí. Y yo con gusto habría dejado todo por estar con él. Si yo no me hubiera ido de la casa Louis no se hubiera suicidado._

_Quiero que por favor le expliquen a ella porque no me case. Y quiero que se lo digan seco. Porque no hay palabras para explicar lo que yo siento por Louis._

_Lo amé desde que lo conocí, y hasta el último día lo amaré._

_Por eso lo fui a buscar._

_Con cariño, Harry.”_

Liam se secó las lágrimas de sus dos mejillas al terminar de leer.

Y no se sintió tan mal después porque por lo menos sabía que sus dos amigos; que se amaban, serían por fin felices juntos en el único lugar donde no serían controlados.


End file.
